Rompes mis esquemas
by Primaeunica
Summary: Isabella Swan era una chica prepotente y altiva a la que le gustaba tener todo bajo control y bien planificado. ¿Qué pasará cuando un par de ojos verdes le pongan el mundo al revés?


_Isabella Swan era una chica prepotente y altiva a la que le gustaba tener todo bajo control y bien planificado. ¿Qué pasará cuando un par de ojos verdes le pongan el mundo al revés?_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico la historia :). **

* * *

><p><strong>ROMPES MIS ESQUEMAS<strong>

**CHAPTER 1 **

Vamos, que todos hemos sentido en algun momento de nuestra vida que estamos en el suelo... Que digo en el suelo, sentimos que estamos más abajo que éste, que nada podría estar yendo peor de lo que está... Bueno, ahora mismo estoy en uno de esos momentos.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, en realidad detesto mi nombre ¿sabían? Así que más les vale que jamás los escuche llamarme así. Uyy, eso sonó como una amenaza, JA, claro...como si tuviera un aspecto amenazante o algo.

Tengo 17 años, y estoy en la flor de mi juventud ¡yujú! Se supone que es la mejor época de mi vida y todo el rollo, se supone que todo lo que tengo que hacer es estudiar de lunes a viernes y beber, salir con mis amigos y tener sexo desenfrenado los fines de semana...también se supone que jamás voy a querer que esta etapa se acabe, porque luego viene el trabajo, el esposo, los niños y bla bla bla.

Pero todo esto lo estamos suponiendo, porque ¿les digo algo? Mi vida es un total y completo fiasco.

A ver, por donde empiezo, Mmmm... ¡tengo 17 años y jamás me han besado! Sí, definitivamente eso es potente. Por supuesto, se imaginarán que si jamás me han besado, pues mucho menos he tirado con nadie, osea, soy virgen pues. Tan virgen como el día en que llegué a este mundo.

Ajá, pero esa en realidad solo es la guinda del pastel, uno formado por una tonelada de aspectos que están mal en mi vida. Les cuento desde el principio:

Me gradué del colegio como la mejor alumna de mi clase (si, soy una jodido genio, al menos eso creía) quedé en la universidad más prestigiosa del país estado los primeros 100 lugares...y así como en esa en todas las demás, pero por supuesto escogí la mejor opción, en mi cumpleaños 17 me regalaron un carro, y tenía a los amigos más geniales de la vida con los que tenía planeado irme de viaje al Caribe por la graduación.

En este punto ustedes dirán: ¿un fiasco? Apartando lo de que jamás ha sido besada la vida de Isabella no suena para nada como un fiasco. Pues lo es, amigos, lo es.

Mis papás decidieron que aunque ya me habían regalado el carro era mejor que no manejara hasta que fuera mayor de edad, mis amigos efectivamente se fueron en nuestras vacaciones soñadas pero sin mí porque, cito a Reneé textualmente "esos viajes son una perdición, una amoralidad total y absoluta" yyyy pues llegué sobrada a la universidad y descubrí que: 1) no me gustaba el ambiente para nada 2) quería volver al colegio 3) todos los chamos era feos, pero feos con f de foca, así que tenía que decirle adios a mi plan de "Isabella consigue su primer beso" y 4) me iba jodidamente muy mal, no les crean a sus papás...generalmente si eres buena en el colegio, la vas a cagar en la uni.

Vivo en Miami con mis papás y mis hermanas (somos puras mujeres, Charlie es un santo). Las conversaciones a tono de voz moderado no existen en mi casa, sólo se escuchan gritos. Estamos todos locos, pero creo que la mía es la mejor familia del mundo.

Angela, Jessica y Rosalie son mis hermanas...las amo demasiado, pero soy incapaz de dicernir quien me jode más la vida. Bueno, cosas de hermanos, supongo. Pasamos todo el día peleando, pero al final se nos olvida porque fue que peleamos en primer lugar y todo vuelve a la normalidad...pero jamás quieren presenciar una pelea de las nuestras...uyyy,estoy segura que rompemos la ley de contaminación sónica o algo ¿Ya dije que Charlie era un santo?

Bueno, ya les pinté el panorama de la situación en la que me encuentro. Ahora que ya estamos al corriente podemos empezar.

Semestre I

Universidad, que severenda ladilla de verdad...levantarme, bañarme, vestirme, desayunar y bajar a esperar a que el chamo que me da la cola se digne a pasar por mí (recuerdan lo del carro, bueno: yujú! -.-').

Mike, diuc, el baboso de Mike...estudiaba conmigo en mi colegio y ahora vamos juntos a la universidad (menos mal, sino me tocaría agarrar el bus) y creo que jamás ha entendido que NO ME GUSTA, ni jamás lo hará. Ya sé, dirán ¿y si estás tan desesperada por un beso (y por tirar), por qué no aprovechas que Mike está más que dispuesto (a ambas cosas)? Sencillo: porque una tiene sus espectativas altas, osea, yo no soy conformista pues, estoy clara en que los hombres (que piensan más con la cabeza que tienen entre las piernas) si llego y les digo: "hey, que tal si vamos a tirar" ninguno va a oponer resistencia...per volvemos a lo de las espectativas, no voy a hacer eso con cualquiera.

Todos los días era la misma rutina: me iba a la universidad con Mike, fingía que lo escuchaba en el trayecto, desayunabamos juntos y luego ponía cualquier escusa para escabullirme cuando se ponía excesivamente cariñoso, luego entraba a mis clases del día mientras dibujaba garabatos en mis cuadernos e ignoraba a todas las personas sentadas alrededor de mí, y cuando la tortura terminaba me iba a la biblioteca a esperar a que alguien se apiadara de mi (mi mamá) para poderme ir. No me malinterpreten, soy de esas personas que se sienten cómodas con la rutina, porque no hay nada que no puedas predecir, y puedes estar preparada para lo que venga...pero a veces es interesante que algo (o alguien) te haga salirte de ella. Si, bueno, eso no sucede nunca.

Odiaba todas mis clases, y odiaba a casi toda la gente con la que estudiaba. Iba a la universidad a pasar el rato, para que mi mamá no me gritara que me iba así de mal en los estudios porque no les estaba prestando atención, y así era. Pero no tienen idea de cuantas veces intenté explicarle a mis papás que no estaba cómoda allí, que quería estudiar en otro lugar, sólo que me ignoraban pensando "es la mejor universidad del estado, seguro está pasando por una crisis adolescente"

Así transcurrió todo el primer semestre y en mi casa se desató la tercera guerra mundial pues yo, la hija pródigo, perdí una materia en la universidad. Oh dios mío que pecado ¡dios nos libre! ¡Isabella ha perdido sus facultades! Sí, mucho de eso fue lo que escuché por 3 semanas, o más, ya que se...igual no les paraba. Siempre me molestó que me tuvieran en un altar, como si yo no fuera una humana común con defectos y que cometiera errores.

Así como cuando quedé en la Universidad se había enterado hasta el señor que vende frutas en el kiosco, éste era el secreto mejor guardado de mi mamá "¿Que a Isabella le quedó una materia? Jamás, sabes que esa niña es brillante". Pero aún así en casa no dejaba de repetirme lo decepcionada que estaba. Como sea, pasó el tiempo y se acabaron mis preciosas vacaciones (y me hice mayor de edad, yaaayyy).

Semestre II

Por supuesto, el año tenía que empezar con el discurso de "confiamos en tí y en tus capacidades" y "sabemos que ahora no nos vas a decepcionar" y cosas así, pero como me acababan de dar las llaves del carro y me habían dicho "ahora si lo puedes usar" les dije "si, tienes razón" a todo lo que salía de sus bocas y parecían satisfechos con ello.

Así que hoy es el día, hoy empiezo de nuevo la puta universidad. Por supuesto tengo que ver la jodida y estúpida materia de nuevo así que heme aquí, esperando a que un rayo parta a todos los que me rodean...para que milagrosamente suspendan las clases ¡si!. Ok, basta, ya estoy fantaseando demasiado.

Iba caminando por la facultad, como siempre ignorando todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor...cuando mis ojos se quedaron trabados en ese llamativo cabello, de un color que jamás había visto antes. El dueño de tan extraña cabellera estaba recostado en un árbol, fumando un cigarrillo y tocando la guitarra. Era por mucho el cuadro más sexy que había visto en mi vida, creo que este sujeto me va a hacer retirar lo de la "f" ¿se acuerdan?.

Se detuvo el tiempo a mi alrededor, ahora todo lo que podía ver era su elegante figura en aquella pose tan despreocupada. Pero cuando sus ojos enfocaron los míos ¡dios! Juro que sentí como se formaba una piscina en mis pantys...esos ojos, y esa sonrisa demasiado arrebatadora para su propio bien me tenían derretida ¡me sonrió! ¡A mí! No es como si nunca antes me hubieran sonreído, en este lugar de espanto...en realidad diariamente me conseguía con cada esperpento que se creía galán que...argg, me dieron escalofríos. Mejor sigamos hablando de este bombón sin envoltorio (ojalá de verdad no tuviera envoltorio, yumi)

La verdad es que virgen y todo, tengo una mente bastante, mmm...digamos ¿perversa? Y ahora estaba imaginando toda clase de cosas sucias con este adonis que lucía completamente fuera de lugar en un lugar como este...pero ahí estaba y dios bendiga al ángel que decidió que uno de los suyos se paseara hoy por mi campus.

Uff, que calor me dio. Bueno, ya no tenía chiste hacerme la desentendida, porque yo lo había visto (más bien me lo había comido enterito con los ojos) y el me había visto viéndolo. Así que rompiendo con mi rutina de "no te le acerques a los f" (no es como si él fuera un f, en absoluto) caminé hacia donde se encontraba, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Yo nunca he sido penosa y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo hoy, así que aquí vamos.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada fue para lo que vino a continuación, no es como si me hubiera molestado (no lo hizo en absoluto) pero si me descolocó un poco, en la misma medida en que me hizo sentirme completamente eufórica: ¡Me besó! ¡Mi guapo desconocido me estaba besando! ¿Mencioné que estoy eufórica? Dios! Me está besando! Y es un hombre! Todo un HOMBRE! Me refiero, viéndolo de cerca se le ve que como unos 23 o 24 años debe tener. Lucky me!

Nunca había hecho esto, pero todo fluía con naturalidad. Siempre me preocupó que al haber esperado tanto para recibir mi primer beso, cuando finalmente lo hiciera sería terrible pues no tendría idea que hacer, que me pondría nerviosa y babearía o algo...pero todas las preocupaciones eran en vano, porque esta vaina era el puto y jodido cielo.

Sus manos en mi cintura, sus labios moviéndose insistentemente contra los míos y yo con mis manos en su cabello imitando sus movimientos. Sentí que desfallecí cuando decidió introducir su lengua en mi boca ¡Borren todo lo anterior! ESTE es el cielo, creo que estoy viendo querubines y todo.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla de la cual no me importaba si resultaba vencida. Tampoco me importaba un comino si había algún mirón observando nuestro momento...y wow ¡qué momento!. Empecé a sentir la necesidad de respirar, y el soltó un gruñido bajo mientas mordía mi labio.

Nos separamos con reticencia (no lo quería soltar, en serio) y bueno, mi reacción natural fue ponerme roja como un tomate (mátenme) y el solo lucía esa estúpida y hermosa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Espero que no seas tan receptiva con todos los que deciden que es día de robarle un beso a la "bella chica que no habla"- dijo alzando una ceja, y con aquella arrebatadora sonrisa aún colgando en su cara.

-Pues, fíjate que no. No suele suceder. Y creo que jamás lo haría...lo que pasa es que digamos que no me robaste, fue más como que te lo quise regalar. De nada - y con un guiño decidí seguir de largo. Pero su mano me atrapó y me hizo voltearme

-oh, no señorita "yo-soy-superior-y-no-hablo-con-nadie" eso fue muy claramente un beso robado. Pero, estoy segura que lo disfrutaste. De nada. - repitió mi frase, muy cínicamente.

Le sonreí ampliamente y pasé de él. Unos cuantos pasos más adelante me volteé, le guiñé de nuevo y le lancé un beso en la distancia, luego seguí caminando, extasiada todavía. De verdad estaba feliz.

Llegué a mi siguiente clase (sí, la clase de la materia que estaba repitiendo) con una sonrisa idiota en la cara…no la podía controlar, en serio lo intentaba. Pero era como si su saliva tuviera paralizante o algo, porque sonreír era todo lo que podía hacer.

¿Por qué negarlo? Este día estaba resultando fantásticamente bien: primero porque ya me venía en carro y me había librado al fin de Mike el baboso y segundo porque un apuesto desconocido me había dado mi primer beso, así que no tenía razón para quitar la sonrisa de mi cara. Debo decir que todo mejoró cuando tocaron la puerta y el profesor entró al aula. Oh, sí que había sido un muy buen día.

Como que ya le había encontrado el gusto a tener que venir a este lugar...

* * *

><p>Hola, que tal está? terrible? espero que no. O mañana o el viernes escribo y subo el segundo chap.<p>

Espero me digan que piensan de esta locura x)

Auf Wiedersehen


End file.
